


What You Want

by ShadowWolf



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M, Smoking, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowWolf/pseuds/ShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I never meant it. I only did it because I needed to prove something to him - to everyone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know; i's 3:15am, I cannot be held accountable for what I write at this time of the morning.
> 
> [Wow I really suck at titles]

“You don't even smoke.” Thomas grumbles as Jimmy plucks a cigarette from his fingers, settling down next to him on the bench.

“I do now.” Jimmy retorts with an easy grin, before placing the cigarette between his lips, “Got a light?”

Thomas rolls his eyes, but he lights it anyway, fumbling slightly when his hand brushes Jimmy's jaw as he draws it away. He busies himself lighting his own so that he won't have to think about Jimmy's cheeks, flushed from the cold, or his lips wrapped around the cigarette, slightly chapped but oh so inviting.

Beside him, Jimmy attempts to stifle a cough, and ends up spluttering, bent over to rest his forearms on his knees. Thomas doesn't even attempt to keep a straight face as he thumps him on the back.

“You okay there, Jimmy?”

Jimmy coughs again, one last time, and glares up at Thomas through his eyelashes. Thomas's heart stutters in his chest.

“Piss. Off.”

Thomas can only laugh, his hand still resting, almost forgotten, on Jimmy's back. Jimmy glares down at the cigarette in his hand as if it has personally offended him, before stubbing it out on the bench.

“That's going to take some getting used to.”

Thomas's lips twitch up into a smirk, and they lapse into a comfortable silence. It's one of the things Thomas likes most about being friends with Jimmy – the ability to just sit and not talk. With anyone else, it might be awkward, but with Jimmy it just feels right, to just sit and bask in each others' company.

Jimmy is the first to break the silence, “Ivy gave me a valentine.” He says, quite out of the blue, and, from the tone of his voice, Thomas knows that this is what he came out here to say.

He hums in acknowledgement of Jimmy's words, but he's not quite sure what he's supposed to do with them, what he's supposed to say.

“I told her to give it to Alfred instead.”

Thomas's eyebrows shoot up in surprise,”You've finally given up on your little rivalry then?”

Jimmy grimaces, and his hands twist in the fabric of his trousers. Carson will have his head if he goes back to work with creases in his uniform, but either Jimmy doesn't notice or he doesn't care, “I never meant it.” He says quietly, and it is only now that Thomas realises that his hand is still on Jimmy's back. He pulls it back immediately, stubs his cigarette out on the bench. “I only did it because I needed to prove something to him – to everyone – to me. But ...” He turns to Thomas, and Thomas freezes, “I realised – Thomas, I–”

“Don't.” Thomas says quickly, his voice wavering, “Don't say it if you aren't sure.”

Jimmy shakes his head, “I am. I am sure. I know what I want now. I've been a fool, Thomas, I-” He swallows, seems to steel himself, “Thomas, I love you. I didn't realise before, but I do. I can – I can give you what you want now.”

Thomas can scarcely believe this is happening, and his voice seems to have deserted him, but he manages a quiet, “I just want you.”

Jimmy breathes out a relieve sigh, his face breaking out into a wide smile, and he casts a furtive glance around before deeming it safe to lean forward and rest his forehead against Thomas's. His breath is hot against Thomas's lips, and he shivers, his hand moving of its own accord to brush against Jimmy's own.

Jimmy's smile widens impossibly further, and though he still looks anxious, he looks a lot more relaxed than he has in weeks.

“I should get back before Carson comes looking.”

Thomas draws back, nodding. The last thing they need is for someone else to barge in on them; once was more than enough.

“Will you come to me tonight?”

Thomas makes a soft noise in the back of his throat, and he nods quickly, “Yes. Yes, just …” He smiles, holds back a startled laugh, “Just make sure you're awake this time.”


End file.
